


The Sacrifice

by digitalcryptid



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Actual Consent, F/M, Goblins, Gratuitous Smut, bad depictions of occultism, viriginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalcryptid/pseuds/digitalcryptid
Summary: Falaxi has a big ritual to complete. She requires help though, and a little sacrifice on the part of another.





	

Knock knock. The other goblin Falaxi had been waiting all day for was finally here. She rushed to the door only to carefully let it creak open. She peeked just her head out. In front of her is a male goblin of average build, black hair tied in a topknot and a bit of stubble around his chin. Decorated in piercings normal for a goblin, several ear piercings, a nose piece.

The other goblin's eyes are drawn to Falaxi once she pokes her head out of the door. They make eye contact and he gives a lop-sided grin. "Hey, Fredrix Greasebolt. I'm answering your ad in the Ratchet Bugle." He reaches a hand forth to shake. Instead of reaching her hand out, Falaxi dipped back behind the door to let it open just enough for the other goblin to make his way inside. Through the door was pitch-black darkness. Fredrix got a bad feeling in his gut about this but she was cute, it couldn't be so bad, right? And if he went missing, his friends knew where to come looking for him.

Fredrix walked through the open door. It shut quietly behind him, casting him in darkness, with the exception being a circle of candles on the floor, all lit. They provided just barely enough light for him to see Falaxi by. She's cute, he thinks to himself as he examined her face. As his eyes drift lower, they threaten to pop out of his head. That's why she only poked her head out of the door. She was wearing a silken dress that looked like it was woven by dozens of tiny spiders. It left nothing to the imagination. Fredrix's eyes traced down her body, over every little curve. He forgot that he had ignored his gut, and was continueing to ignore it now.

"If you'll excuse me," Falaxi spoke, "I have some things I need to retrieve from my kitchen. If you could disrobe and sit in the circle, that would be just lovely."

Disrobe. Yes, the pretty lady asked him to get naked. Fredrix immedatey threw off his shoes while pulling his shirt off over his head. He started unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down till he's just in his boxers. He was partly hoping that they hid his slowly growing cock. He slowly walked over to the circle of candles. Upon closer inspection, there had been runes drawn on the wood with chalk, and writing in a language he couldn't decipher. Just as he sat down, Falaxi re-enters the room carryin a wooden bowl.

"So...what do you need me for anyways?" Fredrix nervously laughed. He felt vulnerable as Falaxi seemed to loom over him, with that almost predatory smile.

"Why...you see, there's been this gnome. Messing with my business. I can't let him get away with that. So I'm performing a ritual that'll let me perform a very powerful summoning to exact my revenge. The stars have aligned just perfectly today, and I have nearly everything I need. Everything but...virgin seed." She continued to smile at Fredrix, slowly sinking down to sit across from him in the candle circle.

Fredrix blinked, and starts to blush. If she was implying what he thought she was implying...

"But you see," She continued. "I don't need just your seed. It has to be obtained in the throes of ecstasy, that's when it's most potent." She kept smiling, her eyes glittering. "I hope you understand you'll be well compensated for this, it is a hard ingredient to get after all. All I need is your consent, and I will do the rest of the work. You just need to sit back and enjoy it." 

Fredrix had trouble finding his voice. Eventually he stammers out "Y-yes. You have my consent." He nodded vigorously. His face was all flushed, which to Falaxi, was simply cute and endearing. She giggled girlishly, looking to see him at ease. 

With his consent, it was time to move forward. Falaxi's eyes traveled downwards, noticing he's not entirely naked. "Oh, when I said to disrobe, I meant -everything-. Those have to go, darling." She gestured to his underwear. 

Fredrix was lost for a moment, before he understood what she's talking about. All the blood from his brain must have travelled elsewhere. He quickly pulled them off, revealing the rest of himself to Falaxi. She sits and studies him for a moment, he is slightly built, like he does regular lifting, though not a lot of it. Hair dots his body in scraggly patches, the most consistent of it being the little 'treasure trail' down his stomach. But what made her smile the most was the growing erection. He was a about average, she surmised as she tilted her head just a bit, but the foreskin peeling back from arousal revealed a thick head that twitched for her amusement.

Now that Fredrix was properly disrobed, Falaxi started to wiggle out of her own dress. She let it slide off her shoulders to pool around her waist, then she wiggled her hips to let it fall the rest of the way down her body. Fredrix could feel his face heat up as he watched her wiggle out of that tight, slinky dress. Falaxi tossed it out of the circle, across the room to land in some darkened corner. 

"What's uh...what's in that bowl anyways?" Fredrix nervously asked.

"Cow blood." Falaxi responded without blinking an eye.

"O-oh..." Fredrix's ears wilted. His gut may have been silently screaming an 'I told you so' or two.

Falaxi dipped her fingers in the blood. "Come here..." She gestured for Fredrix to move closer to her. He scooted a bit closer to her. The bad feeling in his gut was going away again, at least. Falaxi started tracing symbols on Fredrix's body. Starting with his head and slowly working down his neck, to his shoulders and chest. Then she trailed down, lower, lower, till she gets to his half-erect member. She dipped a finger in the blood again and traced another symbol just above his package. Falaxi then traced matching symbols on her own skin with the blood. 

With both of them covered in cryptic symbols drawn in cows blood, the ritual was ready to begin. "Do you mind standing up a moment?" Falaxi asked of Fredrix. He nervously does as asked, standing back up. His member is wakening more as time goes on. He blushed and looked away for a moment, but then he felt Falaxi's hands on him. Her hands were slowly running down his stomach; digging her nails just enough to leave little red marks. Her hot breath rolled across his cock, her face is nearly right against him and she's looked up into his eyes; her violet gaze intense. Fredrix gulped. His cock started to harden more, and she hadn't even done anything yet. Then her tongue came out of her mouth, and she's slowly licked up the side of the shaft as he gets harder. 

Fredrix bit back a moan, barely. His hips bucked slightly, and Falaxi lets out a giggle. She kept eye contact, but now her metal hand was around his shaft, holding it up as she slowly licks up the underside of his shaft. When she hit the head, she rolled her tongue over his frenulum, and swirled her tongue in a little circle over the head, licking up the pre he was already starting to drip. Fredrix was unable to hold back his next moan, his hips bucking again and his legs started to shake ever so slightly. She hadn't even taken him in to her mouth ye-OH! Now... now she had. Falaxi took Fredrix into her mouth, gently sucking on him and bobbing her head up and down, letting her tongue massage the bottom of his shaft as she dipped her head down and pulled it back up again. Fredrix finds one of his hands coming to rest in Falaxi's hair. He gripped her hair in his hands gently, and started to push her down. He didn't care about etiquette right now, all thoughts have gone out the window, all he knew is that he wanted more. 

But once he was sufficiently hard and lubricated, Falaxi popped off his cock and gently pushed Fredrix back down onto his back. He barely held back a pained whimper. Next thing he knew, Falaxi was slowly crawling up his body, like a cat coming to claim her prey. Falaxi eventually settled up on Fredrix's chest, her breasts pressing into him. Her nipples were hard, the steel of her piercings sharply cold against his warmer than usual flesh. Fredrix's chest heaved with his heavy breathing, his arms going to wrap around her body, not really knowing what else to do. Her bare sex gently grazed against his own, he could feel already her slick, inviting warmth. He held back another moan. Falaxi grinned finding it cute how he kept trying to holding back, like she didn't know how good this felt for either of them. She sat with her core pressing against his head. 

"Are you ready?" Falaxi tilted her head ever so slightly, peering at Fredrix through long eyelashes on half-closed eyes. 

Fredrix couldn't bring himself to speak right now. Instead he just nodded vigorously. Yes, he was ready. He was so ready, he wanted more, he wanted to feel her on him again.

Falaxi chuckles as she watched his head bob up and down in consent. Slowly, she popped the head of his cock into her entrance, moaning slightly as she felt herself stretched. That's when instinct took over the poor virgin, his body reacting before he could fully process what was happening. He thrust up into Falaxi until he hilt himself in her, the head of his cock bumping against her cervix. Falaxi let out a surprised yelp as she was caught off guard, not given time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. 

"S-slow down there a bit." Falaxi mumbled out as she felt a shiver take over her body. Fredrix shakily noded and barely succeeded to reign himself in, barely. It was extremely hard for him to no buck his hips once more, desperately gripping her's and sinking into her over and over, the pleasure surging through him as well as frustration. Falaxi sat up, straddling him now. This motion caused her to slowly sink down on him once more, much more pleasurable now that she was given the chance to adjust to his girth. Falaxi let out a moan, putting it on a little bit for the man's first time, trying to encourage him. Fredrix responded to this by putting his hands on her hips, just as Falaxi rolled them in a little circle. His voice became nothing but gasps and shivers. Falaxi bit her bottom lip, eyes hungrily devouring the sight of deflowering this one. Virgins were so cute, so -honest-. It caused a guilty thrill to run through her, she was someone's first sexual experience; an experience that he would base every other encounter on in the future, always thinking how he felt inside her first. She just -had- to give him a good time. 

Fredrix, meanwhile, was in heaven. Her tight warmth snuggling around his cock, sucking him in ever so gently. Everytime she pulled off of him, he could feel her inner walls resisting the pulls, trying to hold onto him. That minor sucking sensation drove him wild. He wanted to hammer into her and spend himself, that's what she wanted, right? To receive his seed in the throes of ecstasy. But something in the back of his mind told him that if he ever wanted to have another go with this hot dame again, he had better be patient and let her lead. Falaxi continued to roll her hips, slowly picking up speed. Everytime his head rubbed against her cervix, shivers and shakes wracked her, barely able restrains herself from going wild, wanting more. Instead she gradually fucked him harder, picking up speed slowly till she was practically slamming herself down on top of him. He reached deep inside her at this pace.

Fredrix was quickly overwhelmed. He could barely take it anymore. Eventually, with her body slamming down on him, his dam breaks. Fredrix thrusted up into Falaxi, his tongue coming out and hanging out like a hounds, panting heavily. Falaxi was caught a little off guard by the sudden thrust, she was in her own little zone, occupied with her own pleasure. But this wasn't a bad surprise. She moaned for him again, grabbing his hands to put upon her breasts, squeezing them against her. He took the unsubtle hint, squeezing her breasts and flicking her pierced nipples with his thumbs. He hooked his thumbs into the rings piercing her nipples and pulls on them slightly. She seemed to like this, as she shivered and bit her bottom lip, failing to hold back a wanton moan. His hands however gravitate back to her hips, grasping her flesh and pushing her down against him everytime he thrusts inside. 

"Oh fuck, oh gold..." Fredrix started to mutter. Falaxi's ears pick up on this, and she leaned down to his ear, whispering in a husky voice, "It's fine, let it go."

Her permission was all he needed. He thrust himself in to the hilt one last time, his balls resting against Falaxi and pulsing as they start to push seed up his shaft. Thick ropes of cum explode out of him and into Falaxi. Fredrix moans loudly and thrusts weakly a few times as a few more ropes spurt out. "Fu-Fuck." Fredrix sighed and laid his head back down against the floor. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, there's another eerie, green glow in the room. He looks around him, and the runes sketched on the floor are glowing green. And then the runes drawn on Falaxi and himself start to glow. Falaxi started to break into peels of laughter. Fredrix's ears pinmed back against his head. Oh gold. This was it. He was gonna die. He should have listened to his gut. He looked up at the woman still sitting on top of him, noticing that her eyes have now become dark pools of black, barely reflecting the light of the runes. 

"Oh, this is wonderful! This power..." She broke into laughter again. "This is just what I needed, thank you. Your payment is sitting outside in my mailbox." 

That seemed to be his dismissal as Falaxi pulled up and off of him, standing up, seemingly ignoring the fluid dribbling down the inside of her leg. She walked out of the circle and heads up to the second level of her home, cackling the whole way. Fredrix takes a moment to process all this, then grabbed his clothes and gets the hell out of there. He slams the door behind him after getting dressed, and barely remembers to pick up his payment. 

Upstairs, Falaxi could still be heard cackling.


End file.
